<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvel One-Shots by starrlighttuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538564">Marvel One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrlighttuwu/pseuds/starrlighttuwu'>starrlighttuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes has a dog, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Nick Fury has lost faith in humanity, Nick Fury is Not Amused, The Avengers Get Tiktok, The Avengers storm the internet, TikTok, avengers fluff, marvel AU, marvel fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrlighttuwu/pseuds/starrlighttuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel One-Shots by me! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That one AU Where Bucky has a dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I wrote this instead of sleeping.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky didn’t know what he was expecting when he got a dog, but it was definitely not this. The crazy thing made a mess everywhere it went. A mess Bucky had to clean up. But it was worth it. Usually.</p><p>	Daisy was a gorgeous golden retriever. Bucky remembered when he first got her, from some famous dog breeder named Tony Stark. He had been briskly walking home from work one evening when he saw her sitting in a pet store window and he just had to get her. Sometimes it wasn’t easy taking care of her, but Bucky never regretted adopting her.</p><p>	Bucky wasn’t poor, but he wasn’t rich either. He worked in a grocery store, checking and bagging. It got boring quick, but he was worried he wouldn’t be able to care for Daisy anymore if he quit his job to pursue something else, so he stayed.</p><p>	Whenever Bucky wasn’t at work, he was trailing behind Daisy. He spoiled her rotten, at least as much as he could on his very average budget, and what did he get in return? He’d come home to torn curtains and random junk strewn all over the floor.</p><p>	Yes, Daisy could be annoying at times, but there were other times when she did destructive things that ended up changing Bucky’s life for the better. This was one of those times.</p><p>	It started out innocently enough. Bucky had gotten out the huge tub and dog shampoo that he’d bought at Fury’s Pet Supplies, readied the hose, and begun to give Daisy her weekly bath in his backyard, when she decided she was not having it and went crazy. Daisy started barking and leapt out of the tub, soaking Bucky in soapy water in the process. Bucky stumbled backwards, suds in his hair and soaking through his clothes. The sopping wet retriever made a mad dash for the gate and somehow managed to shove it open. Bucky got up from where he had landed on his behind and raced after his dog, slipping and falling on the wet grass twice before he got to the sidewalk.</p><p>	He ran down the street until he caught up to Daisy, five houses away from where he lived. She was standing on two legs, her front paws propping her against a man. The man was tall. And hot. So, so hot. Bucky nearly fell over, the man was so hot. He had pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Bucky didn’t know what love felt like, but he was pretty sure this was the closest he was going to get.</p><p>	Bucky brushed his soaked hair out of his eyes and blinked apologetically at the man.</p><p>	“Sorry about that. I was giving Daisy a bath and, well, she escaped.” Bucky babbled as an apology.</p><p>	“Don’t worry about it. She’s a pretty cute dog. What’s your name?” The man asked.</p><p>	“Bucky,” Bucky squeaked. He became suddenly aware that he did not want wet hair and soaked clothes to be his first impression with this man, but it was too late.</p><p>	“I’m Steve,” The man replied. Steve extended his hand, and Bucky shook it. His hand was slightly wet, and he hoped Steve would blame the hose and not realize that Bucky was sweating.</p><p>	They stood in silence for a minute, Daisy licking Steve’s shoes. Bucky noticed Steve was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, and running shoes. They had interrupted him in the middle of a run.</p><p>	“Well, I’ll get out of your way. Sorry again.” Bucky apologized and started dragging Daisy back to his house.<br/>
“It’s no problem,” Steve reassured him. He hesitated for a second, then said “Wait!”</p><p>	Bucky stopped and turned around, “Yes?” He almost didn’t turn around. He had to get out of the presence of this gorgeous man before he did something stupid.</p><p>	“I was wondering… if you wanted to meet me for coffee sometime?” Steve asked.</p><p>	Bucky froze. This was unexpected. “Um….”</p><p>	“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Steve said,  “I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry-”</p><p>	“No! I do! Um, I’ll text you, what’s your number?”</p><p>	But Steve never got to give Bucky his phone number. Because all of a sudden, a plane came out of nowhere and crushed them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't know how to end it sorry!!!</p><p>In case you did not know, this is an example of a bad piece of writing. And it's really short. I wrote this at midnight, in my defense. And it's my first work ever. But yeah. Thanks for reading my piece of crap random AU of Steve and Bucky.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Avengers Discover TikTok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I got this idea a week ago and decided to finally put it to paper(well, screen, but you know what I mean). Without further ado, The Avengers Discover Tiktok.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Peter got an ad for TikTok, he skipped it, just like he would any other ad(You’d think The Avengers would have some fancy Stark brand Ad-Blocker, but for plot convenience reasons, let’s just say they don’t). </p><p>But when the ads kept coming, he started getting annoyed, until finally, after two months of getting ads for TikTok, decided to check it out. He made an account and started scrolling through the app. And wow.</p><p>TikTok was amazing. Peter was surprised he hadn’t heard of it until two months ago. It had clearly been up for longer than that. And apparently it was popular. Peter decided to make an account for Spiderman too.</p><p>He made an account(@OfficialSpiderman) and recorded a short video of him in his spidey suit, hanging from the ceiling. He decided to use the sound of a song he liked, and he uploaded his first TikTok. In the next two hours, he gained almost a million followers. Over the next week, he uploaded several more videos similar to the first, and soon he was one of the most followed people on the entire app.</p><p>And then Tony found out. Peter was just vibing in his office at the Avengers Tower, scrolling through TikTok, when he heard a rapid knock on his door.</p><p>“Come in!” Peter called.</p><p>Tony barged into the room and shoved his expensive Stark phone in Peter’s face. Peter took a step back so he could actually read what was on the screen. It was an article with a title that read World Famous Superhero ‘Spiderman’ Has Taken Over TikTok!</p><p>“What the hell is TikTok?” Tony asked, “And why does Spiderman have it?”</p><p>“Oh. It’s a video sharing app. Here, I’ll show you.” Peter plucked Tony’s phone out of his hand, and scrolled through the man’s app store until he found what he was looking for. He tapped the download button and handed Tony his phone back.</p><p>“What did you do?” Tony asked, inspecting his device screen.</p><p>“I downloaded the app onto your phone. You should make an account. You’d be great at it.”</p><p>Tony did, in fact, make an account. Not because he actually planned on posting from it regularly, but rather because he liked to do what he could to make Peter happy. If Peter wanted him to have this app, he would get this app.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was how much he would enjoy tiktok. He posted his first video under the displayname @iamironman and gained a following as quickly as Peter had, if not faster. He didn’t intend to post another TikTok, and he definitely didn’t expect to become addicted to posting and end up uploading a video almost daily. But he did, of course.</p><p>Clint found out next. TikTok was growing increasingly popular. After all, two of the world’s most famous superheroes had it. So Clint didn’t hear about it from Tony, but rather in a news story on TV about how the app was making a comeback because of the Avengers. Clint, being Clint, was curious about what all the fuss was about. So he downloaded TikTok on his phone.</p><p>Clint made an account right away(@hawkeye163) and started scrolling through his “For You” page. He almost instantly found a TikTok made by @iamironman, and he decided to duet it, just to see how Tony would react.</p><p>Clint was surprised to see how fast he gained followers. At this point, people were anticipating another Avenger’s arrival on their app, so Clint went viral faster than Peter and Tony, if that was even possible.</p><p>Wanda discovered TikTok after that. She had a YouTube channel already, and her followers had been commenting endlessly, trying to get her to hop on the new trend. And so she did.</p><p>“Hello lovely subscribers! Today I am going to be downloading this newly popular app called TikTok!” Wanda spent exactly three hours trying to decide on a username, and she eventually decided on @wandawitch, since her first choice, @scarletwitch, was taken. </p><p>Wanda, too, acquired followers briskly, and after posting only three TikToks of her cooking, she was in the running for the most followed person on TikTok. Along with the other three Avenger TikTokers, of course.</p><p>Wanda wanted to share her newfound passion with others. So she told Vision, Bucky, and Steve, which prompted them to make their own TikTok accounts.</p><p>Vision joined first, selecting the username @theamazingvision. He posted a video or two, but soon became that person that fails to upload regularly and keeps going on hiatus unannounced. People still followed him anyway, though, probably because they knew Vision was Wanda’s boyfriend, and everyone appreciated Wanda.</p><p>Bucky’s account became an inactive one too, but not for lack of trying. He posted weekly for a while, but soon realized he simply could not remember to post every week. So he decided to ditch his account(@catandcoffeeaddict) in favor of posting from Steve’s every chance he got. He still didn’t post very often, but it was more than he could remember to post from his own.</p><p>I’ll bet you can guess what happened after that. Bucky told Sam about TikTok, and of course, Sam was quick to join in the fun. He called his account @TheBestAvenger360, and posted videos of him in the training simulation and on missions. After a particularly badass move, Sam would say “Cut the check!” Bucky soon got sick of that particular phrase, and started regretting telling Sam about TikTok in the first place.</p><p>But Sam would’ve found out either way. Because Natasha had an account too. She called herself @theblackwidow. She didn’t post as often as Clint(who had told her to get TikTok in the first place), but she was moderately active. </p><p>Bruce didn’t want to be left out. So he downloaded TikTok onto his cell phone, not exactly sure what to expect. His account, @drbanner, attracted followers like moths to a flame. He wasn’t exactly sure what to post, so he decided to start by dueting something Natasha had posted. And people seemed to like that a lot. So he dueted TikToks made by all of the Avengers.</p><p>He was in his lab with his phone propped against the wall, performing a TikTok dance that Natasha had created, when Thor walked in.</p><p>“What is this strange midgardian ritual?” Thor asked in his deep, booming voice.</p><p>Bruce grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you!”</p><p>Thor crossed the room to where the scientist was standing.</p><p>“So first you cross your arms like this,” Bruce demonstrated, and Thor copied him, “And then you clap like this.” He continued to perform the rest of the dance step by step, and Thor could soon do it as quickly and smoothly as Bruce.</p><p>“This is enjoyable!” Thor announced.</p><p>“That one’s called the Renegade. There are a lot more I can show you.” Bruce offered.</p><p>That was how Thor learned that he loved to do TikTok dances. Bruce showed him how to make his own account, which he titled @godofthunder.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Nick Fury asked incredulously from the doorway. </p><p>All of the Avengers were scrolling through TikTok. Tony, Wanda, Vision, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor all looked up from their phones. Peter and Clint did not. </p><p>“What does it look like?” Tony asked with a snort.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be saving the world!” Fury sounded exasperated.</p><p>“We are. From being bored.” Wanda chimed in. Bucky nodded, grabbing a cookie from the bowl on the coffee table.</p><p>“Hey guys, look! Some guy named Wade Wilson posted a video of a cat playing the piano!” Peter announced. Everyone crowded around to look at Peter’s phone.</p><p>“Awww!” Wanda squealed.</p><p>“It’s so cute!” Bucky agreed.</p><p>“I hate all of you.” Fury muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment telling me what you think! Be honest, I can take it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>